Barren Promises
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: Sephiroth would not accept the fact that Genesis was dead, no matter what anyone told him. G/S Yaoi.
1. Prolog

Ok so I've been incredibly moody here lately and I've had horrible trouble with my current chapter fics. And I seem to want to do are things that are incredibly depressing and rather than force myself through it and it ending up effecting my current in progress stories (and possibly killing half the cast off) I started this one. I haven't given up on the other fics by far, I just need something to work through the funk I've been in lately. Either way though this will be at a far more relaxed pace then some of my other stories were.

This will be Gen/Seph Yaoi. And can be considered a slight AU. Reviews are always welcome.

* * *

Sephiroth walked down the hall of the executive floor on the 47th floor of the Shinra building. He'd been off lately. Genesis had been sent on a routine mission to Wutai almost 2 months ago. Long term assignments were common, that wasn't the issue. Genesis and Sephiroth had become accustom to spending months apart, their job required it. The problem? After the first month Sephiroth had lost all contact with the man.

They had been dating for nearly two years, and while the relationship had started off rocky and extremely poisonous for both men, they eventually tore through each other's walls to discover the love they'd both craved and never looked back.

He stepped silently into the broad room and took his seat, another meeting about the progress of the war. Which usually degenerated into the different departments squabbling over who needed more funding. Sephiroth already felt a headache coming on as the president stepped in the room.

The man sat down, and cross his hands before speaking. "So down to business. What is this war costing me."

Lazard stood and took out a report and handed it to the president. "We lost a total of 5 SOLDIER's last month in the war effort. Including Commander Rhapsodos sir."

The meeting went on from there but Sephiroth didn't take anything in. His brain was trying to process what he heard. _Including Commander Rhapsodos sir. _There was no way that was right. Finally he stood and slammed his hands on the table. "What did you say."

Scarlet gave him a nasty look. "The canon in Junon is almost fully operational. I don't see why that would be your concern however."

"That's not what I meant." Sephiroth replied through gritted teeth.

"Then what on earth has you concerned." Scarlet replied scathingly.

"How did Commander Rhapsodos die, and why was I not informed." He growled.

The assembled board members looked around at each other. It wasn't exactly common knowledge that Sephiroth and Genesis were lovers but it was well known they were at least close friends.

Lazard looked up at him, finding it wise to answer his question. "He died almost a month ago facing a Wutaian Crescent Unit. As far as not notifying you, it has not been standard practice to notify you of SOLDIER related deaths. If you would like to be informed I can start sending you the weekly reports."

Sephiroth's grip on the table tightened splintering the wood. He wanted nothing more to run the man through. Lazard was one of the few that he knew without a doubt had knowledge of his relationship with Genesis. He'd been lecturing them against almost since it first started.

He had other things to do, however. There was obvious something more was going on, Genesis would never have fallen to a simple Crescent Unit. He whirled out of the boardroom, nearly ripping the door of the hinges as his angry radiated out. There was a moment when everyone left behind realized they were lucky to still be alive.

* * *

Angeal sat quietly in his room, it had been a week since he'd been able to sit down and go through his physical mail. Most urgent things came through his PHS messaging system and the regular mail was usually reserved for fan letters and the like. He didn't receive near as many as Sephiroth or Genesis, but he did like to sit down and write a thank you now and then, especially if a letter was thoughtful.

A smile crossed his lips however as he noticed a letter from his mother. He sat everything else aside and opened it up.

_Hello Angeal Dear,_

_ It had been a while since I wrote you. Things around here don't change much, but I have to say I am very disappointed in you. Last week I attended Genesis's funeral and I have to say I thought I taught you better than that. I know SOLDIER work has you busy, but getting time off to attend his funeral should have been a priority for you. I know the boy would have done it for you. I know you must be grieving so I won't be too harsh, but you should at least take some time off and visit his grave, pay your proper respects" _

There was more but Angeal couldn't bring himself to read it as his hand shook. _Genesis is dead?_ How had he have not known? His mouth went dry as he heard a rough knock at his door, right before it was forced open. Sephiroth stood there as much emotion as the man ever displayed on his features.

"Tell me you didn't know." He snapped, he doubted Angeal would have kept something like that from him, but he had to be sure.

Angeal looked at the letter in his hands, assuming Sephiroth had just found out the same thing. Genesis Rhapsodos was dead.

Shakily he handed over the letter. "Swear I didn't know."

Sephiroth glanced at it for a moment. Before nodding and Angeal relaxed a bit. He didn't need Sephiroth at his throat.

"Pack and quick. We're going to Banora, I want to visit Genesis's grave. If any of the higher ups complain they can talk to Masamune." Sephiroth demanded with before turning and leaving Angeal's apartment. He didn't share with Angeal his doubts that Genesis was alive. He wanted to see the man's body, only then would he believe it.

* * *

Sephiroth _borrowed_ without permission a helicopter from the fleet. He had collected several of his things and Genesis's and packed them in the back. As Angeal approached he realized the man had packed lightly.

That was all that Sephiroth needed to know about what Angeal thought of the situation. He wanted to be angry, Angeal couldn't be that accepting of Genesis's death could he? Still he stood stoically as Angeal placed his things in the back of the helicopter.

"Ready when you are." Angeal acknowledged climbing into the copilot's seat.

Sephiroth simply nodded, before slipping into the pilot's seat. Genesis couldn't be dead. That fact was the only thing currently keeping him sane. If he did find Genesis's body in that grave he didn't know what he would do and the thought terrified him.

"I can't believe they didn't inform either one of us. I can't believe we missed the funeral." Angeal finally spoke as they were out over the planes, Midgar far behind.

"Lazard is just lucky I didn't hand in my resignation by putting Masamune through his chest." Sephiroth declared.

That just got an odd look from Angeal, but it thought it wise not to say anything. He had gotten a small summary of what happened in the boardroom, and was hard pressed not to take action himself. The cold and callous way they had handled Genesis's death bothered him. He knew that their jobs were dangerous, death was always a possibility but he at least thought they had meant more to the company then that.

Honestly Angeal didn't want to think about Genesis being dead. The man had been his best friend since they had been small children. Thinking about not having him around hurt, and he knew Sephiroth had been in love with the redhead. Most people couldn't see the cracks forming in the man's facade but they were there.

It seemed like forever before he saw the Dumbapple orchards formed in the distance, and his chest ached. He remembered playing in those Orchards, Genesis and him planning their trip to SOLDIER. Angeal had thought Genesis's seeming infatuation with the great General fool hearty at the time, but against the odds not only had the pair managed to befriend Sephiroth, but Genesis had stolen the man's heart.

Now the outcome seemed almost cruel as Sephiroth sat the helicopter down on the outskirts of the small town.

* * *

Short start but this is just really the prolog, The rest of the chapters will be longer. Hope you enjoyed the start- DHT


	2. Behind the Open Door

The wind whipped Sephiroth's hair around as he and Angeal made their way towards the small town. Sephiroth felt a pang of guilt that this was the first time he'd set foot in Genesis's hometown. He had promised the ginger several times that he would make the trip. Try one of his beloved apples, but there had simply never been the time in their schedules. Sephiroth spotted what he assumed was the odd fruit hanging from some trees they passed under. The temptation to fulfill Genesis wish tugged at him, but he pushed it down. Genesis was not dead, and he would taste one of these dumbapple for the first time when Genesis was there to enjoy it.

"My mother's home is over this way." Angeal's voice broke though the silence and Sephiroth looked to Angeal.

"I would love to meet your mother, but I would like to speak with Genesis's parents as well." Sephiroth expressed as they made their way down the road.

Angeal paused for a moment before he sighed. "That's not a good idea Sephiroth."

"They would not appreciate condolences? I also thought they may know more of what happened" Sephiroth's voice was laced with confusion something he didn't show often.

Angeal shook his head. "How much about his parents did Genesis ever tell you?"

"Nothing really except that they lived here in Banora. But talk of Banora usually turned to the apple orchards." Sephiroth explained.

Angeal thought for a moment on how to respond. Though he supposed with the man dead it wouldn't hurt to reveal his secrets, not to Sephiroth anyway, and it would be the only way to get him to understand."Genesis was adopted, and I never could figure out why those people took in a child, they obviously never wanted one. He spent his childhood trying to please them, only for them to turn their nose up at everything he did. When he was 10 he won a national award for developing a way to can the juice from the dumpapples. An award for adults. And still in was nothing. Genesis joined SOLDIER to get away from them, not prove anything to his parents. He was never much more than a burden to them, and I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't show up to his funeral."

Sephiroth's grip tighten on the ever present Masamune. Sadden in part that Genesis had never chosen to share this with him. But they hadn't been good memories. He supposed he could be to upset with the man, he'd never shared his own experiences in the lab. He'd always assumed that since Genesis had had an actual family that he had been loved. It was almost sickening to find out otherwise, and it explained so many things about the early parts of the relationship they'd shared. Neither one of them had known what they were doing.

"Then your mother's house is fine. I can at least speak with her before we visit the grave." Sephiroth acknowledged finally as Angeal lead him past a few houses.

Even in a place like this the whispers were ever present. People amazed at the silver General's presence. Sephiroth had long learned to tune them out, at least under normal circumstances. But some of these people seemed genuinely amazed that he would come here even on Genesis's account. Sephiroth didn't know who it was a bigger insult too.

It wasn't long however before they were standing in front of an older looking home, with Angeal knocking on the door. The creak of old wood floor boards found its way to Sephiroth's ears before the door slowly opened revealing an aged woman who resembled Angeal. She had a hard look on her face as she gazed at her son before it softened a bit and she let them inside. "I suppose this means you got my letter." She stated as they moved further into the house, and Sephiroth shut the door.

"They never told us." Angeal crossed his arms. " Sephiroth found out in a board meeting, about the same time I got your letter. We could hardly believe it." The emotion was clear in his voice as a boy talking to his mother.

A concerned look fell across Gillian Hewely's face. "I should have known better. I'm sorry for the letter, I just couldn't imagine you'd miss it."

"If we had known we would have been here." Angeal sighed as he took a seat at his mother's table, Sephiroth stood back a bit. Angeal's mother didn't seem to be bother by his presence and Sephiroth found he like the woman. At least from what he'd heard so far.

"I would say it's surprising, but this is Shinra we're talking about." Gillian stated as she placed a kettle on the stove. "I wish he could have seen it, the whole town turned out."

Angeal crossed his hands, and looked down at the table. "I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for missing it. I should have known something was wrong when he didn't contact us for so long. I just assumed he was to deep in to make casual contact.'

"You are not the only one at fault for that. I had grown concerned but not to the point of thinking anything was seriously wrong." Sephiroth finally spoke, and Gillian's eyes slid over to him for a moment before they went back to her son.

"I can take you to his grave after we have some tea to calm our nerves. How long do you plan on staying?' Gillian asked as she pulled a few cups down, placing tea bags in each one.

"A few days. " Angeal added, and Sephiroth stayed silent. He had no intention of leaving until he discovered the truth behind Genesis's death.

The woman nodded as Angeal spoke, "Well your room is the same as you left it. Apologizes to the General that is not a proper Inn, but the two of you should be comfortable enough."

"Thank you Miss, Hewely." Sephiroth acknowledged with a nod.

Angeal stood, head still down. Back in Banora, in this house where he had shared so many memories with Genesis, without him. It was starting to bring home that the man was truly gone. "I'll take our things up to the room while the tea finishes."

Sephiroth shift still holding his bags. "I'll join you." He didn't feel comfortable staying down here with Angeal mother. Parents were one thing the General didn't understand. He had questions for the woman and didn't want to ask them without Angeal around.

Angeal just silently nodded and headed up the stairs, Sephiroth following closely behind. There were pictures hung up the mantel of what he could only assume was Angeal growing up. The house was old but sturdy and for a fleeting moment Sephiroth wondered what it would have been like to grow up like this. From what Angeal had told him it seemed he had been the only one lucky enough to have been truly cared for as a child. Try as he might though he could only be angry over Genesis's fate. His lover had deserved so much more then what he was given.

Angeal lead him to a room at the end of the hall, and when he opened the door and stepped in Sephiroth took in the room. There was an old plain wooden twin bed sitting against one wall, with what looked like a mattress under it that could be pulled out. Likely where Genesis had slept when he stayed with the Hewely's. The walls were blue but bare. A dresser sat in one corner that was littered with picture frames and a chest set off in another corner next to a door Sephiroth assumed was a closet.

"You can set your things down at the end of the bed. " Angeal offered as he sat his down to the side of the dresser. Sephiroth did as he was asked, before moving to look at the pictures.

All of them were of Angeal and Genesis at various ages. There was one that Sephiroth picked up. Angeal was sitting in a creek bed, Genesis laughing, and the boys looked to be about eight. Angeal looked at the picture over Sephiroth's shoulder and smiled. "I slipped he laughed. What you don't see there is me pulling him down 10 seconds later with me."

Angeal picked up another and handed it to Sephiroth as the general set the first one down. "This is right before we left for SOLDIER together."

It was easier to recognize the man he'd fallen in love with in this picture. 15 years old, same gorgeous red hair framing his face that Sephiroth had loved to run his hands through. Bright, intelligent eyes that had drawn him in. There was no way Genesis could be dead, none. Sephiroth took a moment to sit on the bed still staring at the picture.

Angeal heard the whistling of the kettle and looked to Sephiroth. "I'll go get the tea. Just..." He didn't want to leave a man he thought was obviously grieving but it would only be for a moment. And if he didn't his mom would bring it up and he didn't think Sephiroth would appreciate it. Sephiroth just nodded in response and Angeal slipped back down stairs.

As Angeal walked down his mother had just finished pouring the tea. It sat steeping as she turned to him with a small smile. "I have to admit I'm surprised. I know you said you had befriended him, but to see him here with you. Helping to comfort you and visit Genesis. It's nice to see."

Angeal just closed his eyes. He'd never told his mother about Genesis and Sephiroth, mostly because it hadn't been his place, and partially because he wasn't sure how she would react. "Mom." He started a bit heavily. "Sephiroth isn't here to help me grieve, he's hurting to, more than I am really."

Gillian just nodded at her son. "I know, I'm sorry I know he was Genesis's friend too. I just mean I'm glad you still have a friend someone to lean on."

"He was more than Genesis's friend. They loved each other dearly." Angeal finally finished.

His mother looked furious, and for a moment Angeal mistook her anger until she spoke. "He's the one who's made Genesis happy these last couple of years? And they didn't even tell him the man died?" She shook her head. Not even sure what else to say.

"He was furious when he found out, he even thought for a moment that I had kept it from him. Apparently he only knew because they casually mentioned it in a board meeting going over the details of the war effort for the month." Angeal crossed his arms.

"Sephiroth needs you then. Take him this tea. And when you two are ready we'll make our way to the graveyard." Gillian told her son motioning back upstairs.

Angeal nodded taking the cups and heading back upstairs. When he entered the room Sephiroth was sitting on the bed still looking at the same photograph he had been when Angeal went downstairs. He knew what he had told his mom a moment ago was true. Sephiroth had to be hurting more. Before Genesis and himself had come along, Sephiroth had been a lone, barely understanding the need for human contact. They had drawn him out of his shell together and Genesis and Sephiroth had discovered something more, something beautiful together.

Finally Angeal moved further in the room, catching the general's attention as he placed the photo down. "Here" He offered holding out the cup. Sephiroth easily took it, drinking it to drink.

"I would like to go now. Thank your mother for the tea. But I need to see his grave." Sephiroth stated calmly and Angeal nodded in understanding.

"Let's go then." Angeal replied as Sephiroth followed him down stairs.

* * *

The walk to the graveyard wasn't long, as Angeal helped his mother through town. It sat on the edge of town, opposite from the dumbapple grove. There were rows and rows of weathered grave markers and at the far end was the fresh grave. Dirt still showing where the grass had refused to grow back yet. As they came to stand before it. Angeal look his mother's hand and Sephiroth stood still.

Across the marker read

_Genesis Rhapsodos_

_ Born July 17th 77 Died August 30th 102_

_ Beloved Son and Friend_

The last part about made him sick. From what Angeal had told him he had never been a beloved Son. But he wasn't about to take issue with that. Not when there were so many other things to deal with.

Gillian took a moment to pay her respects before placing a hand on her son's arm. She knew she made the general nervous. "I'll leave you two alone." She spoke softly before slipping away.

Angeal wanted to argue, he wanted his mother close as he looked at his best friend's grave but he knew Sephiroth would prefer the privacy so he just let her go. He could find comfort with his mother later.

When she was gone, Sephiroth sank to his knees looking at the grave, Angeal fighting off the first tears that had tried to show themselves bent over and offered Sephiroth a hug.

"He can't be dead." Sephiroth muttered. It was the first he had voiced his opinion to Angeal.

"I'm sorry Sephiroth. I wish he wasn't." Angeal replied as comforting as he could.

"No, I mean he's not dead. He can't be he'd never die to something so simple. Something's wrong Angeal. Can't you see it?" Sephiroth needed to get the other man to understand.

Angeal just closed his eyes fighting the tears. "He's gone. We may not have been at the funeral but mom was. She's know Genesis as well as us. He's buried here Sephiroth."

"He can't be. It's not possible." Sephiroth had too much faith in his lover as he grabbed a handful of dirt and started throwing it to the side.

"What are you doing." Angeal was startled at the General's actions he knew it was hard on the man. "Let him rest Seph, you'll do no good disturbing his grave." He was trying not to get angry.

"I'm going to prove to you he's not here." Sephiroth was still calm as he continued to move the dirt.

"You can't, you loved him right? This is the most disrespectful thing you can do. Leave him." Angeal pleaded. He couldn't let Sephiroth disturb Genesis, but he didn't know how to stop him.

"Either help me or leave me." Sephiroth finally snapped, He was going to dig up this grave with his own bare hands. Genesis's body would not be there he was certain of it.

Angeal started pacing he didn't want to fight Sephiroth but the man wouldn't stop. "I'm sorry old friend I tired." he muttered to Genesis's spirit before finally moving to sink next to a tree, feeling guilty.

He watched nearly numb as Sephiroth worked tirelessly to removed the dirt. His silver hair was covered in it but finally he stopped when the coffin was cleared. Sephiroth removed the lid to the granite exterior that was placed around Genesis's casket. Before looking up at Angeal.

"You should watch this too, I'm going to prove to you he's not dead." Sephiroth spoke with conviction standing over the casket.

"I don't agree with this." Angeal replied neutrally. He was still angry at Sephiroth and the only reason he hadn't attacked the man is because he knew his actions were born out of love and not malice. He walked over to the grave and cross his arms. At least he could make sure that it was done with some dignity. Then help put his friend back to rest properly.

When he came to the edge of the grave Sephiroth bent over. And undid the latches, stomach twisting. He knew he could be wrong, but he was unsure of exactly what he would find within the casket. As the lid slid open Angeal gasped, dread filling him as Sephiroth looked up at Angeal.

"I told you he'd not dead Angeal do you believe me now?" Sephiroth's smooth voice filled the air as Angeal stared at an empty coffin.

* * *

Chapter two over. And props to XXTakaraXX for guessing exactly what Seph was gonna do. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please leave a review they feed my muses - DHT


	3. What Lies in Wait for You

Dear lord this is not how I intended for the story to go, but my Sephiroth muse had a chance to get out again and just _ran_. Maybe I should give him some more attention sometime Sure as hell shortened the plot a little bit. But hey, sometimes my stories get TOO long.

I also figured I should clarify the timeline a bit. This story takes place about a year before the events of Crisis Core. Genesis's degradation hasn't surfaced yet and Zack has likely just entered the program and isn't Angeal's student yet. Doesn't mean the puppy wont eventually make an appearance tho.

Please review- DHT

* * *

The trip back to Angeal's childhood home had been made in silence. He had been wrong, very wrong about Genesis. The empty coffin Sephiroth had uncovered was proof of that. But in the end it left them with even more questions. Where was Genesis? Who knew the man wasn't dead? Or was he actually dead and they'd just never recovered the body?

Angeal stomach twisted, knowing that his best friend could be out there somewhere, needing his help and he would have just written the man off as dead the same as everyone else.

Everyone else but Sephiroth. The silver general was certain Genesis was alive, and Angeal would trust in that.

They had spoken with his mother, and she had a sick look on her face, admitting that the service was close casket. Genesis had supposedly died in battle, and it had never even occurred to the woman that the redhead boy she had watched grow up wasn't laying still in the pine box he'd supposedly been put to rest in.

The question of where to head next was simpler than one might have expected. Genesis's last known location had been a Wutian battlefield. Currently they were in their 'borrowed' helicopter heading for the southern tip of Wutai.

Genesis's base camp had been in a small settlement called Wu Shen, and SHINRA still had a presence there. In fact pulling up what details he could- even using Sephiroth's clearance, the scenario had become even more disturbing. Whatever cover up had been attempted it was poorly done. The only death report had been that of the Crimson Commander's he had been ambushed the reports said. 5 members of his unit had given accounts of it. 6 Crescent troops had know right were Genesis's normal patrol had passed. A spy responsible for the leak had already been caught and executed. They had hit him with something that just caused Genesis to collapse, or so the report had said. The unit had managed to fight off the attackers after the fact, but not before the Commander was killed.

2 weeks later every member of the unit had disappeared. Currently listed as MIA or AWOL. _If they ever even existed_. No awards were issued. And no further investigation. Nothing.

Angeal closed the laptop as the helicopter landed. The base camp was eerily silent as the helicopter landed and Sephiroth stepped out. No one came to greet them, and Angeal frowned as he came to stand beside Sephiroth. "There were suppose to be 50 men still stationed here." the Commander muttered.

Sephiroth's face twisted, it wasn't often that Angeal had seen Sephiroth angry. In fact most of the incidents he could remember seeing rage splashed across the General's face had been directly because of the ginger they were currently searching for.

Sephiroth, a calm storm walked forward knocking over one of the tents that stood erect. "There's nothing here." he stated nearly gritting his teeth. "These are same tents we use in training exercises for cadets. Everyone I assure you will be empty."

With one fluid movement Masamune was out and slicing tents into shreds. For his part Angeal stood fist tightened. Each fell and Sephiroth proved to be right, it had been a sham camp. And worst of all it left them with nothing to find Genesis.

Angeal looked to Sephiroth for their next move but what he saw startled him. The man was just standing there at the end of the rows of tents, Masamune had fallen to the ground out of his grip, his hands at his face.

"Sephiroth?" Angeal asked hesitantly walking forward to his friend.

The raven haired man would have missed the response if it hadn't been for his enhanced hearing. _"He was never even here." _

The General turned to look at Angeal as he came closer, and there was something in Sephiroth's eyes the Commander had never seen before. Hatred.

"They set him up, I don't know if he ever even made it to Wutai but they set him up." the silver haired man was nearly shaking with rage. "I don't know where he is but I will find him." as he spoke he bent down to pick up Masamune and re-sheathed it before turning to the helicopter.

"Where are we going now?" Angeal asked, the only thing keeping him from running in fear was the knowledge that all that rage was not directed at him.

"Back to Midgar." Sephiroth seethed. "And I know just who I'm going to have a talk with first."

* * *

_Genesis awoke to the feeling of nimble fingers in his hair, the ginger looked up at his lover and smiled despite himself. "Did you sleep?" he asked true concern in his voice. The man knew that Sephiroth had insomnia issues, and would sometimes push himself until he collapsed. Something, he reminded himself with a bit of pride, that had lessened in the last year or so that their relationship had progressed. _

_ "I did." the silver haired man returned the smile as he spoke. Nothing could be more beautiful than the man laying in bed next to him. "I just woke up a little bit ago and couldn't help myself." _

_ Their time together was often short. Hojo and in turn the rest of the board knew about the relationship between the two men, and strongly disapproved. There wasn't much they could do except keep them apart with missions however. Sephiroth and Genesis had gotten so little out of life they actually wanted and weren't willing to give the other up. _

_ Genesis hummed a bit as he leaned into his lover's touch, "Good." _

_ "You're leaving today right?" Sephiroth finally asked. They had, had a week together. Not much time to enjoy each other's presence. _

_ "I am, around 1400." Genesis admitted not wanting to be reminded that he would be leaving here so soon. "I'm glad for the chance to prove myself. It's a rather unstable Zone, but it's a bit bittersweet knowing I only got this opportunity so that they could get me away from you." the ginger admitted before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Sephiroth's lips. _

_ The silver haired man ran his hand down the back of Genesis's body deepening the kiss, intent on making the most of the time they had before his lover was whisked away by war. One day it would be over and Shinra would have no more excuses to keep them apart. _

* * *

As the helicopter landed, Sephiroth barely took the time to kill the engine, and Angeal was hot on his heels. The entire trip had been made in more silence, rage building with in the General. The demon of Wutai was now focused on his makers.

Any attempted someone might have made to stop the General was thwarted the moment someone looked at him. His first stop was the SOLDIER floor and Lazard's office. The poor man's secretary dove for cover as Sephiroth walked by and Angeal couldn't even bring himself to comfort the woman.

The door was slammed open and all Lazard had the decency to do was look up from his paperwork and stare at the man.

"Where is he." Sephiroth ground out.

"I'm not sure who you're talking about, but if you are looking for someone you could have just asked my secretary. I hardly personally know where all my men are." Lazard replied, remaining calm behind his desk.

In an instant Lazard's desk and all the things on it were shattered against the wall. The director was hauled off his feet in another and slammed against the back of his wall. "You know who I'm talking about. Where is Genesis. I visited that sham village you had set up. I know he never even made it there. So tell me where is he."

Lazard just looked down at Sephiroth. "Think about this for a minute." the direct offered. "Rhapsodos is dead. I have no idea about the details of the mission, but I know that much. Whatever you found there, just forget about it. You're disappearance and insubordination can be forgiven. "

"I will kill you." Sephiroth snarled.

"No you won't" Lazard replied plainly. "It makes no sense to kill me. What does it accomplish? I know nothing other then what you already know. And what then? They'd hunt you down. You have nowhere else to go. You need Shinra." The blonde shifted a bit in Sephiroth's grasp. "Know this that his death did have meaning. A lot of good will come from it, if it makes you feel any better. "

Sephiroth growled again and threw Lazard against the opposite wall. The man slid down the wall in a slump. A groan that escaped his lips proved he wasn't dead, but the General was done here. Make no mistake Shinra would burn but not before he found Genesis.

As he turned to leave, Lazard looked up at him and let out a hoarse laugh. "It didn't work, but I'm not surprised. Just so you know however, it's your fault. They'd have left him alone if you hadn't decided to make him your whore. Hojo had him. He lied to me so I don't mind ratting him out. But your little fuck toy is dead."

Sephiroth turned to the man and pushed Masamune through his heart but the light had already gone out in his eyes.

* * *

The trip to the lab was easy even in Sephiroth's enraged state. He'd done it so many times in his life before. Angeal was torn more then he'd ever been in his life. So much had shattered in the last week, and to stand there and listen to Lazard speak of Genesis the way he had. His sense of honor had never felt lower.

As they entered the lab nothing seemed truly amiss, but Hojo was no to be seen. "Where is he." Sephiroth demanded of one of the lab techs.

One of the lab assistance weakly pointed to a wall as the others ran. Sephiroth turned from them and walked over to the wall with purpose, as Angeal looked between the man who had pointed it out in confusion.

The silver General's eyes narrowed and he was about the end the lab assistance life when he spotted a thin line. In a moment Masamune was cutting at the wall, and Angeal covered his face from the flying debris as the lab assistant fled.

The other side of the wall reveal an area, that if Sephiroth thought about he could vaguely remember from his time before SOLDIER. But was not a time for such things, as his eyes landed on a large glass mako tube holding the man he'd been seeking.

Genesis was floating, pale as the grim reaper. His face was gaunt and he was as thin as even Angeal had ever seen him So much so that he was barely recognizable, but Sephiroth would know Genesis anywhere. , Wires and tube hooked up to his mangled body. He was naked, showing incisions everywhere, the large of which left a massive gash in his chest. If this had not been enough to give even Shinra's great General pause, the mutilated wing sticking out of the man's back did, and Sephiroth let out a chocked gasps at seeing the man he loved in such a state.

A sick laugh flittered through Sephiroth's ears as rage took over his body, replacing the bleak despair he had felt only a moment earlier. "Took you long enough." The voice of Professor Hojo laughed. The vile man stood up on the catwalk above Genesis's tank. A smug expression on his lips.

Sephiroth went to raise his blade against the man and found he couldn't. Everything in his mind was screaming at him to do so but his body wouldn't respond. "Don't bother, you're genetic conditioning won't allow it." the scientist smirked.

Angeal growled, a sound that surprised himself as much as the other's in the room. "What have you done to Genesis." he demanded, making his way over to the console trying to figure out how to free his friend.

Hojo's amusement grew. "He considered you the success, the idiot had no idea what he'd gotten his hands on!" the professor's voice marveled as Sephiroth could do no more than silently seethe. He could no more raise his hand against the man who raised him, the man that tortured Genesis, then he had been able to any other time in his live.

"Don't bother you'll never get him out. Not that I would let you have _my_ prize." The words were directed Angeal.

"Hojo!" Sephiroth's voice sounded with primal fury, as he fought his own body for control.

"Pointless both of you." he muttered, shaking his head. "You had no idea what he was did you? I almost pity you in your ignorance." Hojo adjusted his glasses, and Angeal turned the buster sword on him. Intent to take his pound of flesh.

"I don't fear you boy. So inferior." Hojo shook his head. "I hate to admit that Hollander had any success greater then my own. But truly he's only surpassed me in his ignorance. The man actually listed him as a failure, tossed him aside. " The professor looked at Genesis's tube with something akin to admiration. "No it took a true genius to recognize what he'd managed to do!" another cackle, and even in his enraged state Sephiroth wasn't sure Hojo was actually talking to them.

"You're insane!" Angeal declared trying to find away to Hojo, but there was no clear way to where the man was standing, there was a thick iron door at the back of the room that Angeal theorized might be the way up and so he went for it.

Hojo, however, ignored him. Lost in his insane rant. "The fool actually managed to find a way to combine their dna!" he shook his head. "The specimen wasn't degrading because of the instability of the cells used in the experiment! He was degrading because his very dna was fighting against his self."

Hojo's gaze came back to Sephiroth. "I told you, that he was beneath you." he shook his head. "I was mistaken, you are not worth of him!" the scientist pointed as Angeal slashed against the iron door trying to break it down. "I would like to introduce you to the last living, full-blooded Cetra on the planet."

Sephiroth didn't know what he meant by that, even if he hadn't been so angry, he wouldn't have fully understood. As it was though Hojo's taunting laugh, talking of Genesis as no more then something to be studied struck a nerve so deep that even his conditioning couldn't hold him back. He cried out in pain as he finally moved, but the point was he _was moving. _ Hojo didn't stand a chance as Masamune cut him in two. Angeal turned, thinking he should be horrified, but found no sympathy for the dead.

Covered in his creator's blood Sephiroth simply turned his attention to Genesis. A few quick slashes and the mako tank burst. "Sephiroth no!" Angeal cried, clear enough of mind to realize that Genesis might not survive outside the mako tank.

It passed him over however as he caught Genesis up in his arms and buried his head in the other man's neck. And for the first time in his life Sephiroth truly cried.


End file.
